


Now I Know My ABC's

by ohjohnnyboy



Category: Ferris Bueller's Day Off (1986)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Forgive Me, Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4353017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohjohnnyboy/pseuds/ohjohnnyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron's a virgin. Ferris isn't, and Ferris is more than happy to show Cameron what it's like on the other side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now I Know My ABC's

“Hey, Cameron, I’ve got a question for you. It’s kind of personal, so I need to know that you’re not going to freak out whenever I ask you.”

Cameron looked up from his magazine and looked to the bed, where Ferris previously had been. He was no longer there, but rather he was sitting on the stool in front of his keyboard, and he was inserting a different set of sounds in. He pressed one of the keys, and a monotonous lady’s voice said, “Ell.”

“What’s that?” Cameron asked.

“The alphabet - listen.”

Ferris began to slowly press the keys, and the robot lady said, “C-A-M-E-R-O-N.”

Ferris played the same seven keys at varying tempos. He began to sing - speak - along, and then he’d shout, “Cameron!”

Cameron watched his friend in wonder and decided that he needed to make some new friends. Actually, he’d decided that a long time ago and had never gotten around to it.

“Ferris,” Cameron said simply.

Ferris’s hands stopped abruptly and he turned to look at Cameron with a smile. “Cool, huh?”

“Sure, Ferris. It’s fucking amazing. I meant what’s that - the question. I need to know what I’m getting into before I agree not to freak out.”

“It’s just a simple yes or no question, my dear Cameron. Nothing that a big boy like you can’t handle,” Ferris said.

Cameron thought about this for a moment. Ferris had asked him ‘personal’ questions before, and they were stupid, childish questions like what was Cameron’s least favorite way of serving potatoes. Whatever Ferris had to ask, it couldn’t be that bad. But Cameron also knew that you couldn’t assume what Ferris Bueller was going to do next.

“Fine. What is it, then?”

Ferris cracked his knuckles like he was some fucking big-shot and turned back to his keyboard. Cameron sighed. He should have known what Ferris was up to with the fucking alphabet keys.

“Now, pay attention; I’m only doing this once.”

The lady began to speak.

“A-R-E-Y-O-U-A-V-I-R-G-“

“Ferris!” Cameron shouted, standing up quickly. The magazine dropped out of his hands, and his face flushed as Ferris jumped, startled, and spun around to look at Cameron.

He turned his keyboard off and stood up.

“I’m sorry,” Cameron said, his voice shaking. “I didn’t mean to shout, I just-“

Cameron stopped and picked up the magazine. He placed it on the bed and tried to avoid Ferris’s eyes.

“I was just shocked that you’d ask that,” Cameron said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

“You said you wouldn’t freak out,” Ferris said, shrugging. “I assumed that you understood the circumstances whenever I said that it was personal.”

“I’m not freaking out,” Cameron said sharply. “I just didn’t expect it.”

Ferris shook his head with a smile and poked Cameron’s shoulder with his middle finger. “So? What is it then? Are you a virgin or not?”

Cameron’s face scrunched up into a scowl. “Why does it matter?”

“It’s doesn’t. I just wanted to know. We’re best friends, Cam. We should be able to tell each other these things.”

“Okay!” Cameron says. “Are you one, then?”

“No.”

“Oh my God! How can you tell me that like it’s nothing?” Cameron shouts and flings himself onto the bed.

“Because it is nothing, Cameron. I’ve had an orgasm induced by someone else! What’s the big deal?” Ferris said, sitting at Cameron’s feet. There was a mischievous smile on his face, and he brought one of Cameron’s socked feet onto his lap.

“It’s supposed to be romantic,” Cameron frowns. “Was yours romantic?”

“Not really. It was just more of a sloppy blowjob from one of Jeanie’s friends.”

“Ferris!” Cameron said, pulling his foot from Ferris’s lap. He sat straight up and crossed his legs. “How did you manage that?”

“I’m not sure, actually. I was twelve and she was thirteen, and Jeanie was getting chewed out by Mom, and I guess she thought I was pretty hot, because she just got on her knees and sucked my dick.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, really.”

“So the secret to losing your virginity is to get someone slightly older and slightly hotter to find you attractive, and they’ll suck your dick?” Cameron said with a laugh.

“Yeah.”

Something flashed in Ferris’s eyes, and he said softly, “I’m about six months older than you, right?”

“Yeah.”

“And I guess we can both agree that I’m a bit better with the ladies than you are.”

“Yeah. What does that have to do with anything?” Cameron asked, his eyebrows knitting together.

“Well, I’m slighter older than you, slightly hotter, and I happen to find you very attractive, Cameron,” Ferris whispered, crawling off of his bed and into the floor. He grabbed Cameron’s knees and pulled him to the edge of the bed.

Cameron’s eyes grew about three sizes, and he stopped breathing. Ferris Bueller was on his knees in front of him, admitting his attraction to him, and basically offering him a blowjob. Cameron knew that the obvious thing to do was to kick him in the fucking face and run away, but god damn did Ferris look nice down there.

Ferris’s eyes were shining in what Cameron assumed was lust, his lips just begging to have a cock between them, and hot little breaths were escaping them. Cameron placed his hand on his thigh and took a deep breath.

“I guess you have to give me a blow job and inevitably take my virginity now, huh?” Cameron said, laughing softly, hoping it was a joke.

“You’re the one who made the rules, Cam, not me.”

Ferris slowly brought his left hand up to Cameron’s belt and slowly began to undo it while his right hand drew small circles on Cameron’s thigh. Cameron watched in curiosity as Ferris took his time, humming happily as he got Cameron’s belt undone.

“Lift up for me, Cam,” Ferris said.

Cameron put his arms behind him and lifted his hips. Ferris quickly pulled Cameron's pants down, bringing the boxers with him. Cameron was already half hard and he shivered as the air brushed his cock.

"Look at little Cam, here," Ferris said, wrapping a hand around it. Cameron blushed.

"Don't call it little, man," Cameron said. "That hurts my feelings."

"Oh, shut up," Ferris said. "You know what I meant. Your dick's not small, it's just a small version of you. It's your tangent."

"I don't think you used that word correctl-"

Cameron was cut off by a warm mouth wrapping around the head of his cock. Cameron jumped, his hips bucking instinctively.

"Shit, Ferris, I-" Cameron said. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Ferris said, coming off with a pop. "Just don't do it again. And be quiet."

"No one's home, Ferris."

"I know. You just talk too much."

Cameron was about to snap back, but Ferris was already back at it, his mouth around the head and a hand at the base. Cameron was completey hard by then, and he was beginning to sweat beneath his jersey. He removed it, laying it next to him.

Ferris began to suck gently, and teasing Cameron's slit with his tongue. Cameron's breath hitched, his eyes fluttering shut and his head lolling back. Ferris slowly began to lower himself onto Cameron's length. Cameron was on the smaller side and he knew, but Ferris didn't seem to mind. It was probably more convenient for him, anyway.

Ferris brought his mouth back, twisting his wrist. He began a steady rhythm, bobbing head up and down Cameron's cock, eliciting moans from the younger boy.

Eventually, Ferris stopped using his hands and resorted to only his mouth. He placed his hands on Cameron's thighs, spreading them only slightly. He began to suck with a vigor, saliva dripping down his lips.

Cameron knew he wasn't going to last long in the first place, being a virgin and all, but he thought he'd last at least a few minutes more, but he felt his orgasm swelling in his stomach.

"Ferris, I-"

Ferris pulled off and quickly brought himself to eye-level with Cameron. His hand pumped Cameron's cock at a fast rate, causing a slick, wet sound to fill the room.

"Come on, Cameron," Ferris whispered, his voice a bit scratchy. "Cum for me, baby."

Cameron looked straight into Ferris's eyes and whimpered, "Ferris."

Cameron let out a whine, and he brought his hand up to cup the back of Ferris's neck and pulled their lips together as he came into Ferris's hand. It felt right, kissing Ferris. Here he was, giving Cameron the best sensation he'd ever felt in his life, and Cameron just... went for it.

He didn't realize what a mistake he'd made until he came back down from his high. Ferris had already pulled away (Cameron hadn't even processed whether or not Ferris even kissed back) and had no expression on his face.

"I'm sorry, Ferris," Cameron said. "I don't know what happened. You were just so close and it was just so easy to lean over and-"

"Shut up," Ferris said.

"I'm sorry," Cameron said. "I just, I don't know."

"You really don't know when to shut up," Ferris said. And with that, he leaned in and kissed Cameron gently, sucking his lower lip softly.

Cameron sighed through his nose, leaning into the kiss.

They kissed for a moment, before the moment was ruined when Ferris brought his hand up to cup Cameron's jaw. It would have been a romantic gesture, had Cameron's cum not still been on Ferris's hand.

"Oh my God," Cameron said, pulling away in disgust. "That's disgusting."

Ferris wiped his hand off on his pants and wiped Cameron's face with Cameron's jersey.

"There, all cleaned up."

Cameron got his clothes back on, and Ferris went back to his keyboard.

"So, Cam, how does it feel to lose the ol' V-Card?" Ferris asked.

Cameron stumbled over to where Ferris sat and leaned over him.

"G-O-O-D," said the monotonous woman.

 


End file.
